


Daddy Do's (podfic)

by oncewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Single Parents, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi Mr. Stilinski!” Lydia said pertly. “My name’s Lydia, and this is my daddy. His name is Derek Andrew Hale and he watches all of your videos on YouTube a lot, but he still can’t braid.”</p><p>[Stiles is a celebrity YouTube hairstylist. Derek may or may not have a crush. Lydia just wants a French braid for school picture day.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Do's (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Do's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818371) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



A podfic'd version of apocryphal's Daddy Do's. Apologies for any and all errors I have left behind since, much to the shock of every teacher I had in high school, I finally grew tired of hearing my own voice and had no one to beta for me. Enjoy!

 

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7npac87h2a17utw/daddydos.mp3) or listen directly [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7npac87h2a17utw/daddydos.mp3).


End file.
